


The Fine Line Between "Oikawa" and "Tooru", by Iwaizumi Hajime

by atsueshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa does not understand why when Iwaizumi says "Tooru", the world ends.</p><blockquote>
  <p>For the love of all things volleyball, Oikawa could not – ever – comprehend why his chest stutters and his lungs implode whenever Iwaizumi calls him Tooru.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Line Between "Oikawa" and "Tooru", by Iwaizumi Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> guess who fell into iwaoi hell

For the love of all things volleyball, Oikawa could not -  _ever_  - comprehend why his chest stutters and his lungs implode whenever Iwaizumi calls him  _Tooru_. It is an absolutely inane physical reaction. What is so important about Iwa-chan calling him by his first name anyway?  _Nothing_. A glaringly obvious  _nothing._ It is part of the whole getting-together thing, or so he is told by the rest of the team, so it’s unsurprising that sometimes Oikawa stills with the pain of not knowing why something so simple affected him too much.

(The memory of it is still so fresh: he tried, once, to call Iwaizumi  _Hajime_ , but then Iwaizumi just responded with a casual “What?”, as if hearing it was the most natural thing in the world.)

(And it  _kind of_  is, to Iwaizumi.)

For the most part, Iwaizumi still calls his boyfriend Trashy or Shitty or Dumpy; old habits, and it  _does_  suit Oikawa more than anyone would ever care to admit. But sometimes when they’re alone and he sees Oikawa’s unguarded face, his  _real_  face -- the one that doesn’t have that incredibly sick grin marring it -- Iwaizumi thinks to himself that no other term of endearment could possibly compare to just  _Tooru_. The way the syllables roll off his tongue and into the air, traveling to where Oikawa sits and freezes with shock, the feeling that comes with watching the blush spread from his chest to his neck to his face, the small triumphant moment when he tries to speak but can’t... It’s all wonderful, true, but it’s deeper than that: it’s nothing short of a  _primal_  urge for Iwaizumi, it feels like he shouldn’t even need to say anything else other than that name, he doesn’t even  _think_ of anything when he calls out for Oikawa like that. So Iwaizumi doesn’t quite understand why it confuses Oikawa so much when he doesn’t react the same way at the sound of that sweet voice saying his name.

At some point during the first time Iwaizumi takes him, Oikawa eventually gets a faint inkling of comprehension, and despite the fact that comprehending hardly made him react any less violently to the timbre of Iwaizumi’s voice calling out  _Tooru_  -- whether in practices or school corridors, or during nights when they’d unravel themselves in front of the other and let the all-consuming passion lead them to the depths of whatever it was they felt for each other -- Oikawa stops sulking about it. Instead he starts smiling and befriending and cherishing each missed heartbeat, each split-second gasp for air, in the hopes that someday it would make sense to him the way it did to Iwaizumi.


End file.
